Amalgamas
by Hoshineko I
Summary: Incluso tras la desaparición de Kogami, Yayoi nunca ha podido desechar sus sospechas acerca de la fidelidad de Shion. Pero hay algo más. Tras ser descubierta junto a Shion por la inspectora Shimotsuki y así mismo tras ser intuidos por Shion sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto a Mika, Yayoi comenzará a sospechar acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto a una y otra.
1. Capítulo I

Incluso en el presente, incluso en los momentos más absurdos y menos indicados, Yayoi no podía evitar que su mente regresara a un tema recurrente con la misma insistencia irracional con la que sólo aquellas ideas que llegaban al punto de nublar su color por unos momentos eran capaces.

Aquel era, justamente, uno de aquellos momentos incorrectos para que su subconsciente vagara en esas ideas. El aire cargado de humo que viciaba el laboratorio de la analista rubia la rodeaba, pero su verdadero lugar no hallaba en aquel lugar ya tan familiar para ella sino en los brazos de la mujer que la estrechaba, brazos inmersos en una sedosa y amada camisa rojiza así como en una bata de laboratorio, prendas que parecían haberse vuelto una con el perfume Ombre Rose que ambas solían usar y que en lo personal Yayoi adoraba. Los brazos de Shion, ese era su lugar en el mundo… o al menos eso era lo que le gustaría ser capaz de creer, pero lo cierto era que ya hacía mucho, mucho tiempo desde que aquella ilusión no se tambaleaba peligrosamente en su cabeza.

Sus labios quemaban la suave piel que el generoso escote de la rubia dejaba ver mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo medio sentado sobre la esquina de un enorme escritorio, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar más. En el pasado, allí en donde había comenzado a mantener ciertas sospechas acerca de Shion y, puntualmente, Kogami. No podía evitar recordar lo enfermiza y miserable que había conseguido sentirse –aún ella, quien poseía un temperamento tan comedido– cuando la idea llegó a su mente por primera vez. Desesperadamente había intentado convencerse de lo contrario, pensar en mil y un motivos por los cuales sus ausencias en ocasiones resultaban extremadamente coincidentes, pero lo cierto era que Shion nunca había hecho gran cosa para probarle lo contrario. Sabía que bien ella misma podría estar cometiendo un error en sus sospechas, que incluso nunca se había atrevido a expresarlas en voz alta frente a la mayor y que por lo tanto bien podía ser posible que Shion siquiera estuviese al tanto de sus inseguridades, pero incluso así…

–¿Yayoi? –una voz la regresó a la realidad junto a una delgada mano que copó en su palma una de sus mejillas.

Yayoi en efecto alzó el rostro, observando los orbes dorados que no se despegaban de ella con cierta sorpresa.

–Te noto un tanto ausente. ¿Estás bien? –volvió a hablarle la familiar voz, susurrante.

Estar bien, qué curioso que sonaba y qué curioso que resultaba el hecho de que sólo fuese Shion quien le hacía ese tipo de preguntas. ¿Alguien como ella podía estar "bien"? ¿Alguien que como ella, incluso si había lamentado la desaparición de Kogami, una íntima fibra en su interior se había sentido aliviada por el suceso? En ocasiones presentía que Sybill no había cometido error alguno; era un auténtico monstruo. Mas no dijo nada de eso; por el contrario se limitó a asentir y, antes de que la mayor pudiese replicar, sus labios reclamaron los ajenos. El silencio fue inmediato, reemplazado en todo caso por pequeños sonidos ahogados y el leve rumor de sus manos comenzando a navegar bajo la roja camisa, sus dígitos tanteando un suave abdomen.

En un momento dado las manos de Shion se volvieron más activas, abandonado su mejilla para una de ellas juguetearcon la corbata de la _enforcer_ mientras que la otra, impúdicamente, bajaba por su espalda hasta llegar a la altura de sus glúteos, en donde por sobre la tela de su pantalón prodigaba algunas caricias e incluso apretones. Yayoi fue quien rompió el beso para recuperar algo de aliento e incluso quizás para protestar o decir algo al respecto, pero en esa ocasión fue la rubia quien acabó por adueñarse del mando, halando de la corbata de la pelinegra a la vez que se recostaba sobre el escritorio, arrastrando sin más remedio a la pelinegra con ella y, para asegurarse de capturar sus labios adecuadamente, alzando su mano restante a la altura de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí y sólo regresando a su ocupación original una vez que estuvo segura de que la menor no escaparía. La mano de Shion había abandonado entonces su agarre de la corbata para comenzar a desabrochar prestamente los botones superiores de la blanca camisa de la pelinegra así como ésta había comenzado a hacer lo propio con la prenda ajena –y con una urgencia bastante similar, por cierto– cuando de pronto el sonido de la puerta del laboratorio al abrirse las heló.

Shion maldijo por lo bajo ante su imprudencia de no haber prestado atención a las cámaras de los pasillos. Usualmente la posibilidad de ser descubierta junto a Yayoi funcionaba como un aliciente –casi una suerte de afrodisíaco– que la llevaban a la decisión de iniciar o continuar con sus encuentros íntimos, pero realmente nunca había temido verdaderamente la posibilidad hasta ahora, que había sucedido. Yayoi, por su parte, no estaba segura de siquiera querer moverse para averiguar de quién se trataba. Tenía una pequeña sospecha y fue el sonido unos papeles –documentación, probablemente– al dejarse caer y el de unos pasos apresurados que se alejaban hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse fueron los elementos que le confirmaron aquello.

Mika, pensó a la vez que suspiraba. De todas las personas que podrían haberla sorprendido en una situación tan comprometida como aquella, Shimotsuki era justamente la última para la que habría querido aquello. Ella era joven aún, inexperta, dulce para con ella e incluso…

Una mirada dorada mas de una frialdad analítica la sorprendió de pronto, una mirada que parecía transmitir que ya lo había visto todo y que no podía ser engañada.

–Te atrae… No, _quieres_ a Shimotsuki –las palabras rojas le dispararon. La verdad estaba escrita en la faz de la mujer de los zafiros y Shion no hizo más que leerla.


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por la buena recepción del primer capítulo! Los comentarios verdaderamente animaron a la autora –o sea, yo. El siguiente capítulo acabó por ser inesperadamente largo, espero que eso no resulte una molestia. En todo caso, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Siendo honestos, Yayoi no habría sabido qué esperar de su vida ni suerte tras el _remarcable_ hecho. Sí, no obstante y con toda certeza, se puede afirmar que tampoco esperó que sucediera lo que acabó por suceder. Algunas cosas parecían haber cambiado, mientras que otras no. Tras el suceso Shion y ella no acabaron el asunto de tanta importancia que habían comenzado; Shion parecía reacia tras su supuesto descubrimiento y la pelinegra tampoco tenía ya grandes motivaciones. Estaba aturdida, lo suficientemente como para marcharse sin más a su habitación y sólo dedicarse a pasar el tiempo en un estricto silencio, o bien bebiendo una taza de su té favorito –que de pronto se le antojaba un tanto desabrido– o bien mirando a la nada y pensando en el todo. Le tomó algún tiempo asimilar lo que había sucedido y lo que Shion había dicho. Más importante, le costaba comprender la verdadera naturaleza de las palabras de la rubia y el si acaso eran acertadas. ¿Lo eran? Ella no estaba segura. ¿El dudar era una prueba de su falsedad o de su veracidad? No podía saberlo y aquel callejón sin salida y además giratorio la volvería loca, estaba segura. Intentó bloquear esas ideas al menos momentáneamente mientras se entregaba a la lectura y finalmente al descanso hasta su nuevo turno en la oficina al día siguiente, pero incluso así no lo consiguió. En el fondo la bruma de ideas continuaba persiguiéndola y ella sabía que no se iría. Si sus preocupaciones pudieran abandonarla con tanta facilidad nunca se habría convertido en la criatura oscura que ahora era, de todas formas.

El día siguiente, no obstante, fue bastante normal. _Vacíamente_ normal. Yayoi se había preguntado qué debería hacer de estar frente a la inspectora Shimotsuki. ¿Debía hablarle o acaso lo mejor sería simular que nada había ocurrido? De tratarse de una persona que no le importase demasiado sin duda se habría decantado por la segunda opción, pero ese no era el caso respecto a la castaña. Ella le había confiado cosas: secretos, lágrimas. No todas las de su vida, sin lugar a dudas, pero sin lugar a dudas sólo a ella de entre todas las personas que podrían encontrarse en ese edificio. No era una cuestión basada en un mero sentido de la obligación, era algo que trascendía por mucho todo aquello. Yayoi podía darse cuenta, no era pena lo que la unía a ella sino afecto. Mika Shimotsuki merecía una explicación, aún a pesar de que las cosas entre ella y Shion fuesen privadas y de común conocimiento. La situación, considerando el lugar en donde se encontraban, había sido inapropiada. Sí, eso. Eso le daba una justificación –¿la buscaba?– para pronunciarse ante Mika, pero…

_"__¿Y qué le diré?"_

Pero fuese cual fuese la resolución de la pelinegra, lo cierto fue es que en todo aquel día de trabajo no tuvo ni la menor posibilidad de intercambiar palabras con la inspectora, ni siquiera estrictamente profesionales. Shimotsuki parecía evitarla de modo tal que apenas era perceptible para alguien que estuviera al tanto de las circunstancias pero que no pasó desapercibido para Yayoi. Y aun así, nada sucedió. A la hora del almuerzo todos desaparecieron, incluida la inspectora. Yayoi no estaba de humor siquiera para almorzar mientras veía a Shion trabajar u holgazanear, por lo que se limitó a quedarse en la oficina con su _udon_ y luego unas revistas hasta que el descanso acabara. Una vez que eso sucedió no tuvo muchas más oportunidades para entregarse a esa clase de pensamientos; una nueva zona de estrés había sido detectada y la inspectora Tsunemori la necesitaba en su grupo. Así, Yayoi pudo dejar que sus conflictos internos fuesen eclipsados por los del mundo exterior por un buen número de horas.

Era ya de noche cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, entrando a pasos seguros pero cansados. Aquel día no había sido diferente a los habituales –quizás había resultado incluso generoso, de hecho– pero aun así se encontraba sumamente cansada. Era incapaz de soportar su vestuario formar por mucho más: pronto su corbata quedó colgando sobre el respaldar de una silla, al igual que su chaqueta. No creía que fuese a abandonar su habitación en lo más mínimo aquella noche –¿qué motivos podría tener alguien como ella?– por lo que pronto su pantalón y camisa se encontraron abandonados algo descuidadamente sobre una esquina de su cama mientras Yayoi buscaban en ropa interior algunas prendas que pudiese catalogar como "cómodas" y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Las cálidas gotas de agua acariciándola fueron un verdadero alivio para su cuerpo, incluso quizás para su espíritu. En ocasiones no podía evitar imaginar que el agua la purificaba, incluso a alguien como ella. Por supuesto, aquello no era más que una fantasía: Yayoi había perdido sus casi infantiles esperanzas hacía un buen tiempo. Sabía que ya nunca cambiaría para lo que se consideraba "bien" pero, honestamente, ya había aprendido a vivir con ello. En el fondo ya no le importaba. Que el sistema se negara a aceptarla, aunque pudiese resultar peligrosa para muchos, no era algo que aun la molestara. Había perdido mucho, las pérdidas parecían ser constantes, pero aún así también había ganado mucho. Nuevas perspectivas, la realización de que muchas personas en las que había confiado –Rina la primera– habían resultado brutalmente diferentes a como las había idealizado y finalmente, nuevas personas valiosas que de otra forma muy posiblemente no habría conocido. Shion, Mika… sin saber por qué retenía sus nombres, pensó en ellas. Sí, estaba agradecida por tenerlas. No con Sybil, pero sí de algún modo con su vida. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el agua corría sobre su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y párpados.

Un sonido abrupto interrumpió su relajación. Se oía amortiguado por la caída del agua, pero la pelinegra lo reconoció de inmediato: alguien llamaba a su puerta, y lo hizo repetidas veces tras un momento. ¿Shion, quizás? Yayoi pensó eso mientras cerraba el grifo de agua y salía sin más, buscando a tientas una toalla. Habría deseado tener tiempo para secar su cabello pero ciertamente no lo tenía. En su lugar sólo pudo secarse apresuradamente y salir en busca de lo primero que encontrase. Su atuendo, sumamente casual, databa de un short, una camiseta sin mangas y una toalla sobre sus hombros sobre la que descansaba su cabello aún húmedo y si bien lacio despeinado. Shion llegó apresuradamente a la puerta, sus pies descalzos, justo cuando la persona detrás de ésta volvía a tocar.

–Shion, ya te escuché. Estaba duchándome, no… –comenzó mientras abría la puerta, hasta que de pronto sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente.

–Lo siento si te decepcioné –respondió una voz mucho más aguda que la de la rubia. Mika parecía tener la vista fija en algún punto sombrío del pasillo y no en su persona, pero Yayoi pudo reconocer perfectamente el momento en que la joven inspectora por fin se atrevió a mirarla: su expresión parecía levemente molesta –infantilmente, casi– y una tonalidad rojiza decoraba sus mejillas arrebolándolas. Tras eso no pareció capaz de fijar la vista en otra parte del cuerpo de la _enforcer_ que no fuese en las puntas de sus pies descalzos y pálidos

–Mika… –alcanzó a musitar la pelinegra, pero abruptamente fue interrumpida por su interlocutora.

–Debemos hablar –anunció, pero poco después pareció darse cuenta del tono de sus palabras. Avergonzada, añadió vagamente. Por un momento pareció la niña dulce que Yayoi solía ver–. Si no te molesta, Yayoi-san. Lo necesito…

Yayoi no dejó que añadiera más, asintiendo con tranquilidad a la vez que se apartaba de la puerta para dejarla entrar. Mika lo hizo tras unos momentos, sus ojos acariciando la decoración ya no tan extraña para ella. Había estado allí en una ocasión ya. Recordó la deliciosa taza de té –té _real_–, las palabras comprensivas de aliento de la mayor y, en concreto, las caricias en su cabeza. Con Yayoi era difícil definir si algo era cariñoso o no debido a su expresión por lo general estoica, pero ella creía saberlo. Nunca había conocido más que amabilidad y comprensión de parte de Yayoi, después de todo. En ocasiones le resultaba incomprensible el hecho de que ella fuese una _enforcer_. ¿Cómo alguien tan atenta podía ser alguien tan oscuro? Estaba segura de que debía de haber un error con Yayoi, o al menos eso quería creer una parte de ella. La otra, sin embargo, podía intuir cierta parte de la verdad.

–Disculpa por mi aspecto tan casual, no esperaba a nadie y como dije estaba en la ducha –comentó mientras se acercaba a su cocina–. Puedes sentarte. Prepararé algo de té y mientras tanto… ¿Mika? –un pequeño sonido la hizo girarse, justo para contemplar lo que se temía: una pequeña inspectora llorando. Yayoi abandonó la idea del té por un momento, acercándose a la inspectora sin decir una palabra. Posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, dándole un pequeño apretón cálido. Le pareció sentir que Mika se hacía más pequeña bajo su toque.

–Lo siento, Yayoi-san –se disculpó quedamente, sollozante.

–Está bien. Es importante que llores cuando lo necesites –le respondió la pelinegra, casi como si recitase un precepto.

Le tomó varios segundos recomponerse, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Ojos cansados y almendrados miraron entonces a los azules. Yayoi, con suavidad, retiró su mano. Los ojos ajenos se demoraron en los suyos y si bien Yayoi esperó que pronto se apartarían de los suyos con normalidad, eso no sucedió. De pronto se sintió sorprendida ante el silencio y el contacto visual, sorprendida y secretamente abrumada. Y tan abruptamente como se percató de ello se dio la vuelta.

–Haré té entonces. Siéntate –se limitó a decir, esta vez entregándose a su cometido eficientemente. Por incontable vez en el día volvía a sentirse un tanto insegura, sólo que esta vez con razones a su juicio más fehacientes. Recordó casi con ironía sus antiguas –y no tan antiguas– dificultades para hablar con chicas. Era… complicado.

Mika aceptó, tomando asiento en el mismo lugar que había escogido la vez anterior. Un tanto nerviosa comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus dedos en el más estricto de los silencios. Sólo rompió éste una vez que Yayoi dejó la tetera en el fuego y se acercó a la mesa para depositar dos pequeñas tazas, ya familiares. Al pasar junto a ella no pudo evitar sentir cierto aroma proveniente de su cabello, probablemente producto de su shampoo. Era gracioso cómo Yayoi podía ser tan agradable, pensó, incluso recién salida del baño y con el cabello un tanto desarreglado. La idea, sin embargo, no la hizo feliz por mucho. De pronto su rostro debió de ensombrecerse, porque la _enforcer_ tomó asiento frente a sí y buscó su mirada. No desistió hasta que la encontró.

–Te debo una disculpa –habló por fin, y si bien lo hizo con simpleza y de modo directo, no fue tan sencillo para ella.

La inspectora pareció tensarse en su lugar.

–No, no es cierto. No es necesario que me des explicaciones de… –pero, sorprendentemente, de pronto fue la pelinegra la que la interrumpió. Lo hizo con tranquilidad, pero lo hizo.

–Dije una disculpa, no una explicación. Lo que yo haga no es asunto de nadie.

–Te equivocas –replicó la castaña rápidamente, provocando que Yayoi la observase impertérrita, mas en el fondo levemente sorprendida–. Es mi asunto. Eso fue altamente inapropiado, el laboratorio no es un lugar para… –sus mejillas volvieron adquirir la tonalidad habitual–_ ese_ tipo de cosas.

–Admito que el lugar no fue adecuado –comenzó Yayoi buscando ser paciente–, pero aun así…

El agua de la tetera comenzó a hervir soltando un pequeño chillido característico a la vez que la inspectora Shimotsuki se ponía de pie bruscamente, sus palmas chocando contra la superficie de madera de la mesa.

–¡Nada fue adecuado! No sólo el lugar, incluso tu relación con Karanomori-san no es…

Pero algo la impidó continuar. Pese al semblante estoico habitual de Yayoi, en esta ocasión no había conseguido mantenerlo. Mika, en un primer momento, se asustó: Yayoi había copiado su gesto, poniéndose de pie y con sus manso pegadas a la superficie de la mesa. Su expresión no era la de siempre: su ceño estaba torcido, sus labios estaban curvados en una mueca extraña y sus ojos parecían incluso más apasionados de lo normal, decían demasiado. Su voz tampoco fue la sosegada habitual, la que Mika conocía. Era una faceta auténticamente nueva. Y, mientras tanto, la tetera continuaba cantando.

–Mi relación con Shion está totalmente fuera de esta discusión. No tienes derecho a cuestionarla.

Y Mika dijo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Dedicó a Yayoi una mirada también inusualmente dura.

–¿Derechos? Los criminales latentes son los que no tienen derechos.

Sólo con escucharse bastó con arrepentirse. Yayoi la observó auténticamente incrédula por espacio de unos segundos. Por un momento Mika creyó que Yayoi iba a estallar en lágrimas o algo por el estilo, algo que sin duda de estar en su lugar ella habría hecho. Se sintió culpable. Definitivamente aquello que había soltado traspasaba una línea. Apenada, alargó una de las manos buscando rozar con las yemas el dorso de la mano ajena.

–Y-yayoi-san, lo siento. No quise decir eso, de verdad… –musitó, hasta que de pronto ahogó un chillido. Yayoi apartó su mano con violencia, apartando la pequeña taza de té de un golpe y provocando que ésta se estrellara contra el duro y frío suelo. La tetera también gritó.

–Creí que estabas cambiando. No puedo creer que dijeras eso –se limitó a responder. Yayoi se dejó caer sobre su asiento finalmente, casi como un peso muerto. Sus ojos ahora simplemente miraban los dispersos trozos de cerámica de la taza, dispersos a un lado de la mesa.

Y así como Yayoi se dejó caer con aire ausente, Mika se puso en pie. En silencio se dirigió hasta la cocina, apagando por el fuego que alimentaba el llanto vaporoso de la tetera. Tras eso se acercó a Yayoi en silencio hasta quedar a su lado. La pelinegra tenía los ojos ahora fijos en la superficie de la mesa y no dio muestras de notar la presencia de Mika hasta que ésta se arrodilló a su lado y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas con suavidad. Cuando Yayoi la observó aún con una mirada indescifrable, vio arrepentimiento en todo su rostro.

–Lo siento –volvió a decir la joven desde del fondo de su pecho. Yayoi no apretó su mano, pero tampoco se apartó.

–¿No me tienes miedo? Parecías asustada –se limitó a decir, sus ojos sobrevolando por la mano ajena.

Mika negó con la cabeza. El miedo había estado allí, lo admitía, pero su presencia había sido breve. Conocía demasiado bien a Yayoi como para saber que nunca la lastimaría. De hecho, no podía imaginarla lastimando a nadie, ni siquiera si Sybil decía que era peligrosa. Apretó levemente la mano ajena, áspera en las yemas. Le reconfortó sentir un pequeño movimiento, un pequeño gesto por parte de la mayor.

–No, no lo tengo. Si hay alguien que sé nunca lastimaría a nadie, esa eres tú Yayoi-san –admitió con una pequeña, tímida sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, de pronto fue la expresión de Yayoi la que se vio turbada. Pero no de un modo negativo, sino simplemente… ¿avergonzada? La sonrisa de Mika no pudo evitar crecer un poco.

–A veces pareces una niña pequeña, de verdad –se escuchó decir. En respuesta, sólo recibió un silencioso mohín que la hizo reír.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –habló de pronto Yayoi. Mika asintió, curiosa– ¿Por qué te molestó tanto? Quiero decir, entiendo las razones teóricas. No soy una niña pequeña, sé cuándo estoy rompiendo una regla y elijo hacerlo. Esa es la diferencia –y, probablemente sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas volvieron a inflarse en un mohín–. Pero quiero decir, ¿tenías otro motivo?

Mika se tomó un momento para responder. Quiso apartar sus manos, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era posible así como así: ahora una de las manos de Yayoi sujetaba la propia. Podía mentir, lo consideró, pero ¿cuál era el punto de eso? ¿No era ya lo suficientemente evidente? En el fondo sabía que varios debían de pensarlo. Se puso de pie sin romper el contacto de sus manos, pero sí destruyó el contacto visual apartando la mirada.

–¿Qué sentido tiene decirlo? Creo que ya lo sabes.

–No, no lo sé. No hasta lo oiga de ti –replicó Yayoi, aunque en el fondo no estaba segura de si quería escuchar eso. Sabía que muy probablemente sería un gran error, un gran problema. Otra gran incógnita en la que pensar. Pero, ¿no tenía ya problemas de todas formas? Yayoi volvió a ponerse de pie, obligando a Mika a que la mirase a la cara. Mika lo hizo, pero su respuesta tardó en nacer. Le costaba sacarla de sus labios, era demasiado complicado, demasiado peligroso.

–Yayoi-san, eso es porque… –lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero de pronto no sabía cómo continuar. Ella también temía que la luz quemara sus sueños. ¿Y si no era posible? ¿Y si no era adecuado? ¿Y si muy probablemente no era correspondido? De pronto se encontró pensando en el que estaría bien si era algo incorrecto en tanto Yayoi sintiese lo mismo que ella. ¿Pero y si no era así? Una sombra de miedo cruzó su rostro, una sombra que Yayoi notó. Y de pronto pareció no tener que hablar, pues una mano amiga subió hasta su cabeza, acariciando con cuidado sus cabellos castaños. La mirada de Yayoi era de nuevo indescifrable pero tranquilizadora.

–Está bien, no tienes por qué. Sólo era… –iba a decir "curiosidad", quizás era mejor simplemente no saber nada e ignorarlo todo, pero una sonora negativa la detuvo. Una negativa de la dueña de ojos de repente brillantes, decididos. Una negativa propiedad de la misma dueña de aquellos pies que de pronto se pusieron en punta sobre sus zapatos, de la misma mano que se aferró a su ropa y, finalmente, de los mismos labios que con cierta torpeza encontraron los suyos en lo que en un principio fue un contacto casto.

Yayoi no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a sí misma, no después de que su mano descendió hasta la nuca ajena para atraerla a sí a la vez que correspondía aquel beso, un beso que la remontaba a un pasado ya lejano y casi olvidado.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Yayoi podía sentirlo en sus labios, un nuevo sabor que en mucho distaba del habitual licor de fresas mezclado con tabaco. Era un sabor cítrico novedoso y adictivo, pero aun así incapaz de borrar el sabor anterior. Era agradable y casi habría creído que no era ella misma quien ordenaba a su cuerpo que intensificara el contacto, que sus labios juguetearan con los ajenos mientras sus manos se fijaban en las caderas de Mika, empujándola con suavidad hasta que su cuerpo tocara la superficie de madera de la mesa. Esa creencia habría sido completamente falaz, sin embargo: nadie la estaba obligando a hacer aquello, ¿o sí? Era Yayoi quien besaba a Mika, era Yayoi quien se dejaba besar y acariciar torpemente. Lo sabía y admitía la culpa –esa que le rellenaba el estómago, esa que de todas formas le hacía recordar el rostro de Shion así como el ardor hace recordar el evento de una quemadura– pero aun así había algo curioso en todo ello: una parte de ella se sentía inusualmente ausente.

Yayoi separó su boca de la ajena en busca de aire y sus ojos aprovecharon a observar la faz ajena. Mika se veía feliz, una pequeña sonrisa honesta asomaba en los labios que habría probado y hacía brillar todo su rostro de un moco casi deslumbrante. Yayoi sabía que aquella visión debía hacerla sentir bien –debía de ser la confirmación de que lo que había hecho no estaba mal sino todo lo contrario, pensó– pero ese no fue el efecto obtenido. La felicidad de Mika la hacía sentir vagamente feliz, sí, pero por sobre todo responsable y, aún más importante, culpable. Parte de su tormento debió reflejarse en su propia expresión porque si bien los ojos de Mika continuaban brillando, su sonrisa desapareció para ser suplantada por una expresión de preocupación. Una pequeña mano, infinitamente más suave que la propia –cuán evidente era el hecho de que ni siquiera llevaba tiempo sujetando con ella un _dominator_–, copó en si una tersa mejilla, cuidadosa y amable en su contacto.

–¿Yayoi-san? ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó la menor, aún aunque en el fondo de su ser ya intuía la respuesta. La pelinegra no le respondió con palabra alguna, pero sí desvió la mirada a la vez que su agarre sobre la cintura ajena se deshacía, convirtiéndose en un mero tacto. Mika suspiró, adoptando sus labios luego una sonrisa suave, rendida–. Está bien, de verdad. ¿Sabes? En el fondo sabía que esto pasaría –comentó en un tono inusual y falsamente animado; lo que fuera por hacerla sentir mejor.

De alguna u otra forma, el comentario pareció captar la atención de la pelinegra. Tras unos momentos volvió a fijar sus ojos en el rostro ajeno, sorprendiéndose de pronto al creer distinguir cierto atisbo de madurez en éste. Aliviada, la menor continuó.

–Sé que no quieres hacer esto.

–Eso no… –la interrumpió la pelinegra, que a la vez encontró sus palabras detenidas ante un suave movimiento de cabeza

–Lo es, Yayoi-san. Quizás puedas mentir con tu expresión pero hay otras cosas de ti que no puedes controlar –repuso Mika, apartando su mano de la mejilla ajena–. Escúchame. Sabes que me gustas y eres lo suficientemente atenta para intentar darme lo que quiero, siempre eres atenta conmigo. Pero… ah –volvió a suspirar, ahora vagamente avergonzada–. Hacer este tipo de cosas conmigo excede mucho más de la mera consideración y sé que, en el fondo, no es a mí a quien quieres. Sólo estás buscando un algo y aunque me pese sé que no soy yo la persona que lo tiene –confesó.

Yayoi la observó sorprendida por demás, sin siquiera molestarse en que su expresión no delatara su impresión. ¿Cómo Mika podía decir todo aquello sobre ella y sorprendentemente –y en particular para ella– acertar? Porque la inspectora Shimotsuki había acabado de enhebrar ideas en pensamientos que ni ella misma había conseguido. Había elementos que aun parte de ella se negaba a admitir, incluso. Pero completamente convencida o no, no podía negar el hecho de que lo dicho explicaba de alguna manera sus sentimientos en aquel momento, y de una manera que posiblemente no habría conseguido exclusivamente por sí misma. No lo explicaba todo y no aliviaba todas sus confusiones pero era algo.

Yayoi dejó caer sus brazos con suavidad, liberando a la inspectora. A diferencia de ella no sonreía, pero sí su expresión estaba notablemente más relajada.

–Hay cosas que aun no entiendo de mí –admitió tras un breve suspiro, adoptando una pequeña distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la inspectora, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido extremadamente cercanos–. Pero creo que en lo esencial tienes razón. Yo… –dudó, pero finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sincera–. Gracias, Mika.

Shimotsuki estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero un abrupto sonido las interrumpió. A sólo unos metros de distancia alguien golpeó un par de veces la puerta. El hecho no le pareció especialmente curioso hasta que observó el modo en el que Yayoi giró el rostro rápidamente, sus ojos azules bien abiertos. De más estaba decir que reconocía el toque de esos nudillos y que, sorprendentemente para ella, le preocupaba. Yayoi se separó completamente de ella, avanzando por fin en dirección a la puerta. No dudó en abrirla pero Mika pudo sentir cómo de pronto la atmósfera que la rodeaba se volvía un poco extraña.

Del otro lado esperaba una mujer de roja sonrisa y cabello dorado ondulado. Shion traía una botella de vino en su mano izquierda y una suerte de tregua en su boca. Cuando notó el cabello aún húmedo y suelto de la pelinegra junto a su vestimenta informal y escaza, su sonrisa creció.

–Me alegra atraparte. Pensé que podríamos beber un poco y ver alguna película vieja juntas, ¿qué me dices? –preguntó jocosa, entregando despreocupadamente la botella a Yayoi, quien la recibió un tanto torpemente a la vez que asentía. Shion alzó una ceja ante su silencio; Yayoi claramente no era la persona más comunicativa del edificio pero sin duda solía alegrarse mucho cuando acudía a ella para pasar tiempo de calidad juntas. Un pequeño mohín se formó en una de sus mejillas, ante una idea fugaz–. ¿Es por lo que dije ayer? Vamos, Yayoi. Sólo fue un comentario, estoy tratando de hacer las paces aquí… –comenzó, hasta que de pronto notó cómo la pelinegra desviaba la mirada por algunos segundos. Bueno, eso sí que era extraño–. ¿Qué…?

–No estoy sola –respondió abruptamente Yayoi, abriendo completamente la puerta. La figura de Mika pronto fue visible a unos metros de distancia, frente a la mesa del comedor. Shion arrugó el ceño.

–_Oh_ –se limitó a responder por un momento, sus ojos vagando por el escenario y los personajes. Sus cejas se alzaron levemente al notar una taza de té en el suelo, hecha pedazos. Se cruzó de brazos, mas cuando Yayoi se apartó para que pudiera entrar ella prosiguió. No le apetecía que las cámaras de los pasillos fuesen testigo de nada, de todas formas. La puerta cerró tras de sí–. Así que yo estaba en lo cierto, después de todo –se limitó a decir, analizando ahora sin el menor pudor la figura de Mika.

–No seas ridícula –habló Yayoi rápidamente–. La inspectora Shimotsuki sólo quería discutir algo. No es la primera vez que acude a mí –especificó, aunque sintiéndose vagamente estúpida. ¿Qué era toda esa escena? ¿Y por qué necesitaba justificar nada frente a Shion? Cuando… ¿cuándo su vínculo se había deformado en aquello?

Shion no respondió nada, regresando sus ojos a la figura de Yayoi en una minuciosa y silenciosa evaluación. La pelinegra esta vez no temió sostener su mirada, pero los orbes dorados volvieron a concentrarse en la castaña tan pronto como la escuchó pronunciarse.

–No sé qué está insinuando pero sea lo que sea se equivoca, Karanomori –pronunció en un tono que buscaba ser gélido pero que, en su lugar, sólo consiguió sonar rígido–. Kunizuka-san sólo estaba siendo amable. Preparó algo de té y estaba dispuesta a escucharme, eso no…

–Para ya –la calló Shion de repente, su expresión de pronto visiblemente irritada. Sentía que se le estaban poniendo tantas excusas estúpidas en frente, como si ella fuese ciega. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Shimotsuki como si necesitara observarla bien de cerca antes de continuar hablando–. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Sé cuánto desprecias a los criminales latentes. ¿Por qué le dirigirías la palabra…? No. ¿Por qué podrías jamás pedirle ayuda a uno? –sonrió, pero era una sonrisa ladina y casi dolorosa, cruenta– Bueno, supongo que no hace falta que responda a eso.

Mika no respondió, se sentía demasiado intimidada a la vez que la rubia avanzaba en su dirección, ella retrocediendo a su vez hasta que pudo sentir nuevamente la mesa tras ella, cortándole el paso. La crueldad de Shion era acertada e incluso de pronto comenzó a recordar su miedo. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿En esa habitación junto a esas… personas? Su yo del pasado estaría avergonzada, avergonzada y asustada. Alejó el rostro todo lo posible cuando por fin Shion se detuvo frente a ella, su rostro extrañamente cerca del suyo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su pulso se volvió irregular.

–¡Oye! ¿Q-qué crees que…?

Sólo obtuvo un bufido como respuesta, tras el cual la rubia se alejó.

–No te emociones, mocosa –la interrumpió, girándose en dirección a Yayoi–. Huele a cítricos –sentenció.

–Shion, no… –comenzó Yayoi, quizás demasiado tarde. Una idea fugaz le presentó una hipótesis de lo que la mayor podía estar tramando con aquello y de pronto los hechos se la confirmaron a la vez que ésta atrapaba sus brazos, inmovilizándola y adueñándose de sus labios brevemente, saboreándolos. Shimotsuki desvió la vista visiblemente incómoda y así se mantuvo hasta incluso después de que Shion se separara de quien había sido su amante.

–Y tus labios _saben_ a cítricos –volvió a sentenciar con toda seguridad. Su expresión ya no se veía irritada sino abatida, y una de sus manos con perfectas uñas rojizas se posó sobre su propia frente–. Demonios, Yayoi… –musitó.

Yayoi se mantuvo congelada por un momento, sintiendo la frialdad de la botella de vino aún en sus manos y una roca que volvía a bajar por su estómago. Quería decir algo, pero de pronto no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. ¿Disculpas? Eso era ridículo. Sabía que, si acaso Shion necesitaba algo, no era eso. ¿Qué, entonces? Lo sabía, en el fondo: silencio. Aun así volvió a abrir su boca a punto de pronunciarse. Una lástima que nunca pudiera llegar a decir lo que fuera que quería.

–¿Sabes qué? No me importa, has lo que quieras. Besa, folla, _rompe_ a la mocosa. No es como si planearas hacer otra cosa esta noche –escupió. "No es como si yo te importara esta noche", pensó para sí. Se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero unos dedos algo callosos sujetaron con firmeza su brazo. Shion intentó zafarse pero desde luego el agarre no cedió.

–Shion, por favor. Te equivocas.

Shion sonrió, dolorida. No se giró.

–¿Equivocarme? No, Yayoi. Tú eres la que se equivocó. Todo este tiempo… Sé en lo que estuviste pensando. Creías que te engañaba, que me acostaba con quien fuera como si fuera una especie de prostituta. ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele ver eso en tu cara? ¿En _tu_ cara?

Las palabras les dolieron a ambas, tanto a quien las profirió como a quien las recibió. Yayoi no disminuyó su agarre, sin embargo. Al contrario, incluso lo volvió más tenso.

–¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué nunca me probaste lo contrario?

–Suéltame, me lastimas –pero el agarre no cedió.

–¿Es porque de verdad te acostabas con Kougami?

–Eso no fue lo que pasó. Ahora suéltame –volvió a pronunciar, esta vez con el tono de una exigencia. Su voz sonó demasiado firme para el torbellino de emociones que en verdad estaba experimentando.

La voz de Yayoi, sin embargo, ya no era capaz de controlarse.

–¿Cómo podías hacer eso y mirarme a la cara? ¿Qué clase de persona…?

–¡Que me lastimas! –su voz restalló como un latigazo a la vez que se giraba, y su mano también: su palma se estrelló contra la mejilla ajena en probablemente la bofetada más fuerte que había ejecutado nunca. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose contra el frío suelo y la libertad de su brazo fueron instantáneos. Por primera vez en su vida, la mirada que le dedicó Shion fue gélida–. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, ¿crees que eso te justificaba, de alguna manera? ¿Qué sentido enfermizo de la justicia es ese? –dedicó una mirada aún más helada a la castaña que observaba todo desde su posición casi estática, una mano cubriendo su boca. Luego regresó a Yayoi, quien mantenía los brazos laxos y sus ojos fijos en el suelo– Te diré algo. Te he visto tratar a la mayoría de los hombres que conozco como cerdos insensibles, pero… –se giró y comenzó a caminar, esta vez con la certeza de que nadie la detendría–. Hoy tú has igual, incluso _peor_ que cualquiera de ellos.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del lugar, poniendo punto final a la discusión con un portazo. Tras eso un denso silencio se extendió por la habitación por espacio de varios segundos hasta que la persona menos herida habló.

–¿Yayoi-san?

Nadie le respondió. El único movimiento que pudo presencia de parte de Yayoi, en todo caso, fue su cuerpo desplomándose. Los ojos de Mika casi se salieron de sus órbitas: la pelinegra podría haberse clavado en sus rodillas fragmentos de cristal mojado. Fue rápidamente a su lado y se arrodilló cuidadosamente a su lado, sus ojos buscando ver el estado de la mejilla herida. Decididamente no se esperó la imagen con la que se encontró.

Yayoi temblaba. Su mejilla magullada estaba teñida de una tonalidad rojiza pero en general todo su rostro se encontraba congestionado, al igual que sus ojos se veían enrojecidos. El azul contrastaba sorprendentemente, adoptando una tonalidad tan brillante que sólo podía competir con las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos. Sus labios estaban curvados en un rictus tristemente doloroso y de ellos sólo emergían sollozos comparables a los de una niña pequeña. Mika sintió que su dolor era contagioso, pero no se permitiría ser débil en aquel momento. Kunizuka había sido un pilar de suma importancia en sus momentos más dolorosos y oscuros, un pilar sólido e iluminado. Por nada del mundo sería menos para ella.

–Vamos, hay que ponerte hielo ahí –le dijo con suavidad, uno de sus brazos rodeando sus hombros y apretujándola en un intento vano por consolarla. Siempre había sido mala para esas cosas pero habría aprendido un par de cosas de Yayoi. Así, después de su pequeño abrazo, comenzó a acariciar su espalda temblorosa–. ¿De acuerdo?

Yayoi no respondió verbalmente, pero tras un momento alcanzó a asentir torpemente.

–Bien, bien –musitó Mika nerviosamente, intentando darse ánimos. Ella podía con esto–. ¿Puedes levantarte por ti misma?

Yayoi volvió a negar, la mirada perdida y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

–De acuerdo. Pasa uno de tus brazos por sobre mis hombros –dijo ayudándola con una de sus manos a la vez que pasaba su brazo restante por debajo de los ajenos. Tras un pequeño esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie; Yayoi ayudó pero aun así gran parte de su peso era más bien muerto. Mika observó brevemente las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa pero rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor alejar a Yayoi de aquella habitación: no quería que recordarse y reviviese todo lo que había sucedido allí aquella noche.

–Te llevaré a tu cama, ¿de acuerdo?

La ausencia de quejas fue tomada como una respuesta afirmativa.

Mika la ayudó a llegar hasta allí. Se sorprendió por lo espacioso y sorprendentemente agradablemente decorado de la habitación pero de todas formas no tuvo demasiado tiempo para considerar aquello. Básicamente se dedicó a Yayoi. Encendió una iluminación tenue, deshizo su cama, la ayudó a tenderse allí en su costado izquierdo –el indemne– y la cubrió con sus sábanas. Cuando se aseguró de que Yayoi se quedaría allí –no parecía somnolienta pero sin duda no tenía deseos aparentes de moverse, de todas formas– fue a por hielo y algo en qué envolverlo. Poco después regresó junto a ella, se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y comenzó a aplicarle el hielo. Para entonces Yayoi no lloraba pero sus ojos se veían casi tan hinchados como su mejilla magullada. El silencio se extendió por varios minutos entonces, minutos en los cuales el único movimiento destacable en la habitación fue el de la mano de Mika aplicando su compresa improvisada. Cuando consideró que ya había sido suficiente simplemente se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello, ahora ya seco.

–Intenta dormir, Yayoi. Ya es tarde. Yo limpiaré todo –le aseguró, su mano continuando con su atención. Levemente, los ojos de la pelinegra se cerraron un poco.

–No deberías… –musitó por fin, sus primeras palabras en un lapsus considerable.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer –a lo cual no recibió respuesta, al menos inmediata.

Los minutos continuaron silenciosos y monótonos hasta que fue la suave voz de Yayoi la que lo resquebrajó.

–Shion tiene razón. Soy horrible –murmuró.

Mika negó con la cabeza, acompañándose luego por sus palabras.

–No, no lo eres. Cometiste un error pero todos lo hacemos –le dijo con dulzura en su tono– y estoy segura de que Karanomori lo entenderá.

Los párpados de Yayoi se dejaron caer un poco más, pero su semblante se ensombreció.

–No lo creo, Mika. Nunca… nunca la vi tan enojada en toda mi vida. No hay manera de que me perdone –respondió, y Mika pudo percibir cierto temblor de nuevo en su voz. Su mano acomodó delicadamente un mechó de cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja antes de continuar con sus caricias.

–Lo hará. Te lo prometo.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que oiría Yayoi aquella noche antes de quedarse dormida. Mika se mantuvo a su lado hasta que esto sucedió y, tan pronto como se aseguró de que la _enforcer_ ahora estaba segura y descansando, se separó de ella. Cumplió su promesa respecto a limpiar todo el desastre, ocupándose de recolectar los trozos de porcelana y cristal desperdigados por el suelo del comedor y de luego lavar la zona en donde el vino se había derramado. Le tomó su tiempo pero ni siquiera en su mente esbozó la menor de las quejas; se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido, y no sólo se refería a lo acaecido aquella fecha. En cualquier caso, una vez acabada la limpieza se puso en pie y se marchó.

No iba a su casa, sin embargo. Tenía una última promesa que intentar cumplir y tenía una idea bastante acertada de en dónde encontraría a la única persona que podría ayudarla en ello.

* * *

><p>La única alma en aquella cafetería era ella, un espíritu dorado sin brillo frente a una pantalla que no le decía nada. ¿Sus compañeros? Un cenicero casi colapsado por cigarrillos manchados de rojo y una copa medio vacía junto a una botella en igual estado. La bebida apenas había conseguido tener el menor efecto en ella –extrañaba el alcohol de verdad, como el que había dejado que se estrellara en el piso del comedor de la pelinegra– pero en líneas generales el tabaco había conseguido aplacarla. Había calmado su ansiedad, al menos. Ya no disfrutaba de las caladas ni de los sorbos, sin embargo. Estaba demasiado ausente sobre ello.<p>

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde "lo sucedido" –necesitaba referirse a ello de un modo indirecto para no sentirse incluso peor. Una parte de ella quería olvidarlo todo, olvidar a Yayoi incluso. Aquella parte, no obstante, no era la que predominaba. Sus pensamientos no podían evitar remontarse al pasado y a preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Cuándo todo había cambiado? ¿Cuándo Yayoi había comenzado a sospechar de ella? No quería admitirlo pero quizás la respuesta era un "desde siempre". No era una sospecha legítima –al menos no tras que la rubia comenzó a entender que su relación era mucho más que un mero juego con una colega sino que su relación era algo serio e importante, tras lo cual abandonó cualquier vínculo amoroso o carnal que no tuviese que ver con su nueva amante– pero de alguna manera se sentía responsable: nunca había hablado con Yayoi para hacerla sentir mejor, para tranquilizarla. Era cierto así mismo que Yayoi tampoco la había interpelado directamente al respecto en todos esos años, pero en el fondo sabía que su propia actitud no facilitaba exactamente las cosas. ¿Quizás debería haber sido más expresiva? ¿Quizás debería haberle dejado más en claro el hecho de que a su manera –imperfecta pero suya y única al fin– la amaba?

Porque no la amó: la amaba, y lo continuaba haciendo. El dolor amenazaba con enterrar todo su amor, no obstante. Aquello que había exteriorizado en el lugar de Yayoi había sido apenas una pequeña parte de lo que sentía. Pensó en aquello mientras se llevaba por incontable vez el cristal de la copa a los labios. Yayoi no la había lastimado sólo aquella noche: estaba segura de que no había sido intencional pero con sus sospechas mismas, con el modo con el cual en ocasiones lo hacía lo había conseguido. Y las heridas se acumulaban sobre una piel que no llegaba a sanar.

_Sanar_. Pensó en la bofetada y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Eso… eso decididamente había sido horrible, algo que en condiciones normales no habría hecho jamás. Se había sentido tan ciega, sin embargo. Tan ciega por la tristeza y la ira, aun cuando ésta se había liberado auténticamente después de aquello e incluso cuando todavía quedaba mucho por liberar. Quizás debería irse de allí de una vez, pensó. No quería sentirse en el espacio cerrado de su habitación, asfixiante sin importar la decoración y sin duda demasiado solitario, pero sentía que sólo allí podría liberar las lágrimas que en verdad necesitaba dejar nacer.

Inevitablemente, su mente llegó a un ya famoso punto: Kougami. Shion suspiró, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y tomando un nuevo cigarrillo que encendió y se llevó a los labios lentamente. Yayoi temía algo que en realidad nunca había sucedido. No era nada para enorgullecerse, sin embargo: en el fondo había llegado a un punto en el que desearía haberse acostado con él al menos en una ocasión, no por una cuestión de justificarse o vengarse sino por una mera necesidad, curiosidad incluso. No se engañaba: sabía que de una combinación tan explosiva como lo sería la de ella y el pelinegro podría resultar una situación de lo más memorable. No obstante, también lo sabía: no habría sido lo mismo que con Yayoi. Yayoi no era una mera fuente de placer, ni siquiera de distracción. Quizás al principio sí, quería calmar su curiosidad y experimentar aquellas cosas que había visto hacía tanto en esa grabación enviada a las autoridades por la perra de Rina, había deseado que Yayoi la tocase del mismo modo en que había hecho con la que entonces había sido su novia y había deseado también escuchar de ella aquellos mismos sonidos que parecían avergonzar tanto a la _enforcer_ de expresión aparentemente inmutable, sólo que provocados y dedicados por y para ella. Pero las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas, y para bien: Shion había encontrado algo que jamás creyó que existía sobre la tierra, no al menos para ella, y Yayoi había encontrado algo que había considerado perdido para siempre. Juntas se habían complementado a la perfección incluso en lo triste y precario de su situación. Hacían que cada día valiera la pena, redescubrían algo que podía ser llamado "amor" cada día de sus vidas y si bien no parecían pensar demasiado en el futuro, solían vivir bajo la certeza de que sus días continuarían invariables.

_Y sin embargo los labios de Yayoi sabían diferente._

Shion dejó su cigarrillo a medio consumir en el cenicero a la vez que sin más cerraba su portátil. Decididamente debía volver, rápido. Ya no se sentía bien; estaba mareada. Quizás podría encontrar algo de paz en su cama, sin importar que estuviera vacía. O al menos eso pensó hasta que notó a una presencia ya poco agradablemente familiar avanzando en su dirección. Shion se enderezó en su lugar, intentando brindar a la castaña una imagen algo más recompuesta de lo que quedaba de su ser.

–Te hacía más blanda como para que te atrevieras a verme de nuevo, niña –soltó la analista aun en su lugar, dejando vagar su mirada por las mesas vacías a su alrededor varios segundos. Quisiera lo que quisiera la niña que jugaba a ser inspectora, no se quedaría junto a ella mucho tiempo de todas formas.

Mika ignoró el comentario. En otra ocasión sin duda la presencia de Shion la habría intimidado –ni hablar de encontrarse junto a ella a solas– pero aquel día había cambiado por completo las cosas. Quizás descaradamente, tomó asiento frente a la mujer.

–Quiero hablar –se limitó a decir en su tono más serio, ese que usaba cuando quería con todas fuerzas convertirse en una inspectora real.

Shion alzó levemente una ceja.

–¿No vas a pedírmelo con un "por favor"?

–No.

Para su sorpresa, lo que recibió a modo de respuesta fue una profunda risa, aunque Mika no habría podido decir si en verdad guardaba algo de diversión en ella.

–De acuerdo, niña. Pero a cambio quiero algo para beber de verdad.

Mika se ruborizó, pero asintió con expresión aún seria. Aquello constituía un avance.


	4. Capítulo IV

Por un momento el silencio las envolvió mientras la inspectora intentaba dar con las palabras adecuadas. Sólo tras un momento lo comprendió: no había palabras perfectamente indicadas, simplemente. La única opción que tenía era limitarse a dar un testimonio de lo que había observado; finalmente decidió hacer eso.

–No entiendo cómo puede hacerlo tratándose alguien como tú pero Yayoi-san te ama –dijo tras un momento, imaginando que quizás lo mejor sería comenzar por ese punto.

Para su sorpresa, lo que obtuvo como primera respuesta fue un sonido más bien hosco, seguido por un nuevo tour de parte de la copa hacia los labios carmesíes.

–Vaya, qué halagadora –se limitó a decir, el sarcasmo tiñendo su tono, así como un ápice de crueldad–. Yo no entiendo cómo ella podría acostarse contigo. ¿No es casi como pedofilia?

Sorprendentemente el rostro de la castaña no volvió a enrojecerse apenado sino que, por el contrario, descargó una mirada fulminante y severa sobre la rubia.

–Hablo en serio. Quizás tú no te preocupes por ella pero Yayoi-san… –el sonido del cristal de la copa vacía dejándose sobre la superficie de la mesa firmemente interrumpió sus palabras.

–¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué te hace creer que sabes cuándo me preocupo por alguien y cuándo no? Aunque sí, desde luego que por ti no me preocuparía jamás. Supongo que ahí tienes un ejemplo –sólo ahí se permitió una sonrisa pequeña, ínfima. No obstante, casi inmediatamente la seriedad volvió a ganar terreno en su faz–. Por supuesto que me preocupo por Yayoi. _Amo_ a Yayoi –admitió, demasiado irritada como para detenerse a pensar sus palabras dos veces–. ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy, Shimotsuki?

–¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Yayoi? –le respondió una Mika extrañamente combativa, sus orbes sin apartarse de los dorados. Quería la verdad porque vaya que aún no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué de lo que había presenciado horas atrás. Se esforzaba, sin embargo.

Shion dudó. La cuestión de la bofetada aún flotaba en su consciencia culposa. No creía que una bofetada pudiese ser gran cosa pero sin embargo allí estaba ella. Pero muy en el fondo era perfectamente consciente de ello: una agresión de ese carácter tenía muchas más consecuencias que las físicas y superficiales. Pero no era nada sobre lo que hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto sin embargo, no era el tipo de cuestiones que pasan por la mente de un individuo antes de golpear a otro.

–Sé que estuvo mal abofetearla pero estoy segura de que Yayoi está bien, nadie puede morir de eso –"y ciertamente todos hemos recibido una o dos en nuestras vidas", agregó en su mente. Al notar una mirada aún acusadora sobre ella y quizás por efecto del cansancio no pudo evitar excusarse casi infantilmente–. Ella me estaba lastimando, además. Me tomó del brazo muy fuerte, ¿sabes?

Aunque en el fondo lo sabía, no era el dolor lo que la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera. No _ese_ tipo de dolor, al menos. Había sido algo mucho más complejo, mezclado con la necesidad imperiosa de abandonar aquella habitación a la par que a sus ocupantes. Si alguna parte de su cuerpo había experimentado dolor no había sido su brazo precisamente.

Habría esperado otra mirada severa o incluso un comentario aún peor pero Mika no hizo nada de eso. Su expresión se le antojó un tanto ensombrecida incluso, lo cual despertó un cierto interés en la rubia. Interés y un ápice de preocupación.

–Yayoi no está bien en absoluto. Después de que te fuiste ella… no sé cómo decirlo, realmente. Se desmoronó –guardó silencio por un momento, dubitativa acerca de contarle o no los detalles. Finalmente decidió que era el deber de Shion saberlo y el de ella el decírselo–. Primero se quedó quieta, casi como si estuviera congelada. Hasta que de pronto se rompió y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Realmente me asustó, haciendo algo tan inesperado con todos esos fragmentos de vidrio por ahí… –murmuró. "Oh, sí, la botella", recordó–. Y entonces empezó a llorar. Lloraba tanto… no parecía ella. No sabía que Yayoi era capaz de ponerse así.

Un pequeño lapso silencioso adicional, uno en el que Mika parecía hundirse en sus recuerdos recientes y Shion no pronunciaba ni una palabra, no realizaba ni un gesto. La inspectora decidió continuar.

–En fin. Me ocupé de ella, la llevé a su cama y le apliqué un poco de hielo para… bueno, _eso_. Me quedé con ella hasta que dejó de llorar y esperé a que se durmiera, pero… –sonrió con un aire nostálgico, torcido. Aquello era en cierta forma doloroso de decir ¿Acaso estaba celosa?... Sí, era ridículo, incluso repulsivo pero lo estaba–. No dejaba de lamentarse y decirse cosas horribles sobre ella. Desde luego que no cree que vayas a perdonarla –suspiró–. Y es por eso que decidí hablarte, creo que es importante que sepas que… –fue interrumpida.

–Esa es una historia muy enternecedora, casi me hace llorar –comentó Shion, el sarcasmo tiñendo sus palabras. Su expresión no acompañaba a su burla, sin embargo: si acaso se notaba ausente era porque su cabeza se había quedado aún en el pequeño relato, considerando cada detalle. ¿En verdad la había afectado tanto? Aquello relatado no sonaba en nada como a la Yayoi habitual, discreta e introvertida. Y si no era habitual podía darse una idea del verdadero estado emocional de la pelinegra.

"No debe afectarme" se dijo, sin embargo. Yayoi no era la única que había sufrido aquella noche, después de todo.

–Si lo que querías era que sintiera compasión o pena…

–¡No es eso! –la interrumpió una fulminante Mika, quien provocó que su contraria la observara con ambas cejas en alto– ¿No ves que ella te quiere a ti? ¡A ti y sólo a ti!

Un puñado de piezas comenzaron a encajar de pronto, cual pequeños engranajes.

–Claro, olvidaba que estás perdidamente enamorada de Yayoi –comentó con cierta sorna–. ¿Qué es? ¿Tu primer o segundo amor? ¡Oh! No me digas que ella fue tu primer beso.

Para su sorpresa su comentario no suscitó ira alguna. Mika se veía extrañamente segura de repente, resoluta.

–Quizás… No, _estoy_ enamorada de Yayoi, lo admito. La quiero, probablemente tanto como tú a ella, quizás incluso más –se atrevió a decir, testaruda–. Pero Yayoi no está enamorada de mí. Duele decirlo pero es así y hoy lo comprobé. Yo no puedo hacerla feliz, no del modo en que ella necesita y quiere. Y quizás tú tampoco puedes –dijo de pronto, sus ojos volviendo a clavarse en los de ámbar sólido– pero estás más cerca de conseguirlo. Quiero a Yayoi pero su felicidad es primero. Y si su felicidad está contigo, haré todo lo posible para que la recupere. No puedo hacer menos por ella.

–De modo que me estás dejando el camino libre porque eres una persona muy amable y considerada en lo que respecta a Yayoi, ¿uh? –inquirió la mayor, quien había cambiado su postura para apoyar uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y de ese modo sostener su rostro con una de sus manos, con aire aburrido y desinteresado. La postura de Mika se le hacía irritantemente difícil de entender, después de todo. ¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de hacer algo tan _estúpido_? Ella jamás renunciaría a Yayoi para dársela a alguien más; primero porque no era una niña sobre la cual se pudiera discutir una especie de derecho a su cuidado ni nada por el estilo, pero segundo…

Parpadeó, un tanto sorprendida de sus pensamientos. Yayoi era demasiado valiosa para ella como para dejarla ir, después de todo. Era justamente por eso que las palabras de Mika se le hacían tan extrañas.

–No, no te estoy "dejando el camino libre" –Mika interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos–, estoy haciendo algo muy diferente. Te estoy señalando que tienes una oportunidad de reparar las cosas pero eso no significa que me haga a un lado. Hago esto porque sé qué es lo que Yayoi necesita. Pero si sigues empecinada en no ver las cosas no, no voy a dejarla sola –su tono descendió levemente–. Sé que Yayoi-san es fuerte, pero creo que necesita a alguien ahora. Y si ese alguien no eres tú Karanomori-san, al menos no la dejaré sola.

Un sonoro "oh" fue todo lo que escapó a sus labios en un primer momento. Tomó un momento –momento en el cual Shion pareció tomar una resolución interna– hasta que dijera algo más… y de hecho se moviera. La analista se puso de pie a la vez que tomaba su computadora portátil consigo.

–Esa ha sido una conversación lo suficientemente larga. Ahora si me disculpas necesito descansar.

Una apresurada Mika se incorporó a su vez, tal preocupación manifiesta en su cara que en otras condiciones Shion bien podría haberse reído de ella.

–¡No puedes irte así como así! ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

Recibió como primera respuesta un suspiro exasperado.

–Tengo que dormir para poder trabajar mañana, hasta donde sé puedo y debo irme –respondió casi con frialdad. Su expresión se suavizó tras un momento, sin embargo–. Pero te escuché y pensaré en lo que dijiste. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Mika acabó por asentir pero tenía una advertencia consigo.

–Sólo no te tomes demasiado.

Shion suspiró. Le habría gustado un cigarrillo adicional para afrontar esa situación pero ya había acabado con todos.

–Lo sé, lo sé –apresuró la rubia a la vez que agitaba su mano libre en gesto tranquilizador para reprobación de Mika. Comenzó a alejarse pero aún sobre el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo pudiéronse oír unas últimas palabras–. Recuérdalo, me debes un buen vino. Procura que sea antiguo.

Mika suspiró observándola alejarse con su leve contoneo de caderas típico. Las tonterías que cometía por amor.

* * *

><p>Solo por aquel día habría preferido dormir para siempre, incluso a pesar de las terribles experiencias y secuelas que el centro de rehabilitación había dejado en ella le gustase o no. Usualmente Yayoi nunca dormía más de siete horas o incluso menos sin sentirse cansada en absoluto, pero aquel no parecía ser el caso de ese día. No era una cuestión de sentirse cansada, sin embargo. Iba más allá de eso, a decir verdad. Por una vez en su vida no quería afrontar al mundo que se extendía más allá de su cama.<p>

Cuando la alarma de su despertador sonó supo que no tenía opción, sin embargo. Era cumplir con su trabajo… o verdaderamente dormir de por vida. Y estaba claro que Yayoi se encontraba determinada a no volver a pasar por la segunda.

Se incorporó con cierta pesadez en su lecho y mientras que con su izquierda se encargó de la alarma, su diestra no tardó en posarse sobre su mejilla derecha. Suspiró a la vez que los recuerdos del origen de la magulladura regresaban a su mente. No era como si hubiera albergado la infantil esperanza de que todo no hubiera sido más que un sueño pero lo cierto era que esa posibilidad no le habría desagradado en absoluto. En cualquier caso, decidió que por su bien lo mejor sería intentar no pensar demasiado en los hechos de la noche anterior. Una pena que supiera que no iba a conseguirlo, claro. Por el contrario, sabía que aquel sería un fantasma que la perseguiría por un largo tiempo.

Se alistó prácticamente del mismo modo que todos los días aunque con la pequeña diferencia de que se detuvo algunos minutos extra frente al espejo, examinando su rostro. Considerando las sombras rojizas bajo sus ojos y una pequeña magulladura en su mejilla decidió que lo mejor sería utilizar un poco de maquillaje, de ese modo probablemente ninguno de sus colegas notaría nada extraño en ella.

La peor parte no fue aquello de ver su reflejo sin embargo: fue el entrar al comedor lo que realmente revivió los desagradables recuerdos. Yayoi emitió un suspiro a la vez que miraba en dirección al sitio en donde recordaba la botella de vino de Shion se había vuelto trizas; Mika había limpiado allí, encargándose también de la cristalería y la porcelana de la botella y taza de té rotas. Apreciaba su intento en verdad, probablemente la chica habría pensado que quizás de ver la escena intacta al día siguiente sus ánimos empeorarían. Empeoraron de todas formas pero era natural, pensó. La joven inspectora había hecho su mejor intento; si no funcionaba sencillamente no era su culpa.

No fue Mika quien pobló sus pensamientos mientras se preparaba su café para acabar por despertarse del todo así como tampoco lo fue a lo largo de su día laboral. La oficina no estuvo especialmente animada por la mañana y si bien Yayoi se había prometido mantener un comportamiento relativamente normal, lo cierto era que podía intuir que personas como Mika eran capaces de percibir una pequeña aura sombría de su parte. La castaña tuvo la decencia de no remarcarle ese aspecto en ningún momento sin embargo, lo cual Yayoi apreciaba en silencio. Si tenían que hablar ya lo harían pero… decididamente ese no sería el día. Honestamente, se sentía demasiado avergonzada por la faceta de su carácter que la joven había tenido que presenciar como para desear hablar con ella de los asuntos más profesionales, incluso siquiera mirarla.

Pero fue una mañana tranquila en esos términos: apenas un par te intercambios verbales con Ginoza y Akane y eso había sido todo. Ningún caso de urgencia ni nada que la requiriera fuera de la oficina hasta la hora del almuerzo, perspectiva que por otra parte tampoco animaba demasiado a la pelinegra, a quien a estas alturas no le habría molestado exactamente poder centrar su cabeza en un trabajo de carácter más físico. Quizás algo de trabajo extra era lo que necesitaba en momentos como aquellos, una manera de evadirse en definitiva.

Cuando llegó su hora del descanso se dirigió a la cafetería incluso con menos ánimo que el día anterior. Ordenó lo habitual –que por cierto era su comida preferida– pero si acaso eso debía de algún modo levantar su ánimo no lo consiguió. Yayoi se sentó en un lugar escogido al azar aunque un poco alejado del área de servicio y de la entrada; no le apetecía ser blanco de miradas de nuevos comensales o bien tener que observar a alguien. Suspiró mientras separaba sus _ohashis_ casi metódicamente. Sabía que debía comer, llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacerlo apropiadamente, pero incluso la perspectiva de aquel tazón de sopa _udon _ frente a ella no le abría especialmente el apetito. Fue ridículo, casi infantil, pero de pronto deseó que Kagari estuviera de vuelta a su lado. No era como si no lo deseara todos los días de cualquier forma, no era como si una parte de ella no albergara esperanzas todavía aún a pesar de que la otra, más realista y experimentada, le remarcaba que eso era imposible. Él la habría hecho sentir un poco mejor, pensó con cierta amargura. El chico la habría irritado con sus bromas o incluso, con un poco de suerte, hasta habría conseguido arrancarle una risa. Demonios, quizás hasta habría podido arrancarle algunas frases, ayudarla a poner sus ideas y temores en orden. Pero ya no estaba Kagari y aparentemente tampoco Shion: estaba sola, tal y como había llegado a aquel edificio. Sólo que un poco más triste, en realidad.

Intentó dejar de pensar en aquello y simplemente comer. Atrapó diestramente algunos fideos con sus palillos y estaba soplándolos para luego llevárselos a la boca cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Cuando Yayoi giró el rostro levemente sorprendida para descubrir de quién se trataba, los palillos casi se zafaron de su agarre.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó la voz más familiar de todas, a lo cual Yayoi sólo atinó a asentir un poco torpemente en principio.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza como para pensar con claridad, y ni hablar de justamente _hablar_. Le tomó un tiempo, tiempo en el cual Shion se sentó en el lugar exacto junto a ella. Era más sencillo no estar frente a frente, quizás. Y cercano a pesar de todo: las telas blanca y negra casi se tocaban.

–Lo siento –fue lo que dijo repentinamente, dejando su comida a un lado mas sin quitar los ojos de ella, temerosa de ver a su acompañante, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar en su rostro. Por supuesto que se sintió abrupta, casi violenta dejando escapar esas palabras. Pero había deseado pronunciarlas con tanta urgencia, sin embargo. Como si eso fuera a traerle algo de tranquilidad, cosa que en el fondo dudaba seriamente.

Ella no pudo apreciar la expresión de Shion, pero ésta negó con suavidad, inmóvil en su lugar. Incluso desde su lugar Yayoi pudo percibir que el aroma a tabaco era incluso más intenso de lo habitual, lo cual desde luego no la hizo sentir mejor.

–No, yo lo siento –silencio, uno de pocos segundos pero que pareció eterno–. Supongo que las dos hicimos cosas bastante feas, ¿uh? –suspiró.

–Tú no… realmente sólo fue mi culpa –admitió la pelinegra lo que creía cierto. No se esperó el tono algo acalorado de la respuesta ajena, no obstante.

–¡No, Yayoi! –un rostro ceñudo y preocupado se giró hacia ella, esta vez sus ojos azules incapaz de mirar a los dorados. La menor sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago, una mezcla de sorpresa y culpa. Shion volvió a moderar su tono tras eso– Quiero decir, no es como si no hubieras hecho nada malo, pero… –suspiró, dejando entrever en sus ojos algo demasiado similar al arrepentimiento. Probablemente entonces fue cuando Yayoi se percató del aspecto cansado que la usualmente destellante Shion ahora lucía–. Yo estuve muy mal también, quizás incluso peor. Te golpeé, y luego me fui.

Ese fue el turno de Yayoi de suspirar, tras lo cual desvió la mirada del rostro ajeno.

–Bueno, no fue como si no lo mereciera –musitó.

Silencio. Por algunos segundos sólo se escuchó el sonido amortiguado propio de la cafetería: voces y pisadas.

–¿Te arrepientes?

Silencio de nuevo, pero más breve.

–Sí, lo hago. Sincera y profundamente. Pero arrepentirme no va a arreglar nada, ¿me equivoco? –y aún no se atrevía, no a mirarla a la cara. Hizo falta que Shion dijera algo más.

–… Mika habló conmigo anoche –confesó, sus ojos fijándose insistentemente en el rostro ajeno, intentando hacer contacto con los zafiros ajenos. De pronto lo consiguió.

–… ¿Ah, sí? –Yayoi se veía genuinamente sorprendida, a la par que preocupada. Y creía tener tantos motivos para preocuparse, en verdad. ¿Qué le habría dicho Mika, para empezar? Pero más importante… ¿por qué había hecho eso?

–Sí. Me contó lo que pasó y… puntualmente lo que te pasó a ti. Me dijo muchas cosas pero una de ellas era que… bueno, realmente se había quedado con la impresión de que… –curiosamente, algo de carmín se agolpó en las mejillas ajenas, detalle que desde luego no pasó desapercibido para una demasiado observadora Yayoi– me amabas.

–Por supuesto que lo hago –respondió casi abruptamente, cosa que en el fondo divirtió un poco, sólo un poco a la mayor. Tenía más que decir, sin embargo.

–También me dijo que no parecías creer que te perdonaría.

–… Sí. Eso también es cierto.

Shion suspiró, casi como si liberara alguna suerte de estrés con aquel gesto. Curiosamente, de pronto apuntó con su índice a la pelinegra, a quien de pronto aquel gesto se le antojó incluso más gracioso que temible. Incluso sobria Shion… bueno, no lo parecía exactamente.

–Mira, Yayoi, estaba muy enojada –pronunció, el índice aun señalándola hasta que finalmente lo apartó en un rápido ademán–. Lo estoy aun en parte, no fue sencillo para mí descubrir aquello, eso no hace falta que te lo diga, pero… la situación ha ayudado, en cierta forma. Yo no sabía que te sentías de cierto modo antes o, mejor dicho, no quería afrontarlo. Pero ahora lo sé e incluso creo que probé de primera mano algo bastante parecido a esa sensación –su tono descendió un poco, al igual que su mirada, ahora centrada en sus propias rodillas aún a pesar de sentía los ojos de Yayoi sobre ella, ahora su mirada más intensa que nunca–. Tú también me lastimaste pero… no puedo no perdonarte, no amándote y extrañándote tanto como lo hago. Demonios, ya hace tanto desde la última vez que hicimos algo juntas, aunque fuera ver una película tonta… –sonrió vaga y ausentemente. Quizás el recuerdo dulce fue lo que le permitió volver a alzar la mirada e incluso ir más allá. Una de sus manos se alzó, copando en su palma la mejilla que la noche anterior había abofeteado. Al no percibir ningún símbolo de rechazo mantuvo su mano ahí, acariciando la suave superficie con el dígito de su pulgar–. Mejoraré, seré más considerada y te demostraré más seguido que eres y serás mi única persona especial. Superaremos esto juntas –le aseguró con suavidad, para luego adoptar una expresión algo más severa a la vez que retiraba suave contacto–. Pero tú tienes que contarme lo que pasa por tu cabecita en ocasiones, y en especial cuando te sientes agobiada. ¿Tenemos un trato, Yayoi?

Yayoi permaneció muda en principio, definitivamente sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba. ¿Había sucedido de verdad o sólo era el sueño de una persona triste? No, un sueño podía ser tan real, la mano anteriormente contra su mejilla sólo podía sentirse tan viva y cálida en el mundo real. Y de pronto reaccionó, adoptando una expresión similar a la que pondría un niño de pronto regañado por una madre usualmente cariñosa aunque temible. Asintió.

–Trataré de contarte todo lo que pueda –accedió, tras lo cual obtuvo una sonrisa pequeña pero cándida como respuesta. Probablemente su propio rostro esbozó alguna expresión algo graciosa porque de pronto la sonrisa ajena se ensanchó a la vez que Shion daba un pequeño golpecito con su índice en la punta de la nariz de Yayoi, provocando que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas casi automáticamente.

–Esa es mi Yayoi –canturreó, tras lo cual volvió a acomodarse en su asiento a la vez que se desperezaba y bostezaba por un momento, dejando adivinar a Yayoi que muy probablemente esa mujer no había dormido nada–. Tengo que irme ahora. Le pedí a Saiga-sensei que se ocupara del laboratorio un momento pero no puedo ausentarme mucho más.

A pesar de la tranquilidad ajena Yayoi pareció un poco alarmada y contrariada. No era para menos, no deseaba separarse de Shion ahora que habían podido, por fin, hablar un poco. Comprendía sin embargo. Quizás por eso fue que no repuso nada pero también era cierto que Yayoi no era la única que comprendía las situaciones y tenía la capacidad de leer a la otra. Una mano de uñas rojizas se posicionó sobre su hombro con suavidad.

–Tengo la noche libre de nuevo. ¿Aún quieres ver esas películas viejas conmigo? –a lo cual una silenciosa pelinegra asintió, dos zafiros fijos en dos piezas de ámbar. Shion propinó un cariñoso apretón al hombro que sujetaba antes de ponerse de pie– Será una maratón, entonces. Bien, ahora… –ya estaba de pie y dispuesta a marcharse rápidamente a su laboratorio cuando una mano se posó sobre una de sus muñecas, sujetándola suavemente. Shion no pudo evitar mirar a la pelinegra con cierta curiosidad–. ¿Uhm?

–Yo solo…. –dudó y finalmente acabó por desviar la mirada en dirección a su udon, ya algo frío–. Estaba pensando que realmente te quiero. Y que tengo mucha suerte de tenerte.

Shion volvió a sonreír a la vez que su otra mano ejecutaba un acto un tanto inusual: gentil, se posicionó sobre la cabeza de Yayoi, acariciándola suavemente por algunos segundos.

–Qué coincidencia. Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo respecto a mí –comentó la analista en tono divertido–. Me alegra ver que ya dices lo que piensas, Yayoi. Me gustaría escuchar más, pero… –suspiró en cuanto sintió la mano ajena liberar su muñeca. Vaya, ahora ella también deseaba quedarse todo aquel día en la cafetería, al menos hablando con la pelinegra. El trabajo era el trabajo, sin embargo. Prodigó una última caricia sobre la sedosa cabellera antes de apartar su mano–. Nos vemos en la noche, entonces.

Yayoi asintió y Shion se marchó. Cuando la _enforcer_ regresó a su tarea original –comer su almuerzo–, si bien su comida ya se había enfriado ésta, de pronto, se le antojó deliciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Finalmente el cuarto capítulo! Mis disculpas por la tardanza; no sólo he estado ocupada yo misma por las fechas y por estudios sino que además fue un capítulo algo difícil de escribir. Tengo esperanzas de haberlo logado sin embargo, al menos lo intenté lo mejor que pude. ¡Ahora! El próximo capítulo probablemente será el último de este fanfic, además de que lo más factible es que esté repleto de fluff y quizás -sólo _quizás_ ¿?- de mucho smut también. Y nada, quería agradecer especialmente a un curioso anon que se metió en mi ask de mi Tumblr personal y básicamente me animó a seguir la historia. No pensaba abandonarla pero la verdad es que esos mensajes fueron el pie para que intentara escribir más seriamente y probablemente sin ellos... bueno, no habría capítulo IV este 26 de enero. Nada, sólo gracias Don/ña Anon y lamento no haber cunplido la promesa de hacerlo en tres días. Pero, ¡hey! Al menos lo hice.**

**De más está decir que los comentarios tanto acá como en Tumblr siempre son bienvenidos y me motivan a no abandonar las cosas. Espero que el capítulo haya sido del agrado de alguien.**


End file.
